Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to needle safety systems, and more particularly, to a needle shield for use with a syringe having an annular ring formed on the barrel thereof.
Safety devices for preventing accidental needle sticks to patients, doctors, medical personnel, and the like are known. Such devices typically include some form of sheath or shield that is actuated to cover the end of the needle before and/or following injection. Such devices often involve multiple parts for attachment to the syringe and complex actuation mechanisms. These conventional designs increase cost, the likelihood of failure of the device, and the likelihood of confusion by the user.
It is desirable to provide a single component, easy-to-use needle shield that can utilize existing features of a syringe for enabling protection of the sharp end of the needle.